wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yohko86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Otomo Mercenary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 15:04, 18 March 2011 pet rock slot 5 ability The pet rock's slot 5 ability is spell-defying. Just thought you and others might want to know. Copying Content from other sites I have noticed that you have been uploading content that you did not gain first-hand in the game. This is strictly against site rules and I have a applied a 3 day block as a warning. ErinEmeraldflame 20:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Upon review, I have found many instances of you deleting information from pages that was correct which I somehow missed before. Combined with moving pages to wrong names, repeatedly, and a host of other bad edits, I have upgraded your block to 1 month. Do not edit pages without reading the rules and instructions, please. ErinEmeraldflame 07:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The Reason for Blocking Me? The main edits I've done was for enemies, bosses, and pets, and all information I've gathered is first-hand info, because I actually own the pets (this is especially true for my Humongofrog pet I recently got). Plus, a large chunk of my pet data was gathered through me mixing with others or farming for them myself, and that's who I'm able to insert so much data on pets. And as for the enemy and bosses data I added, that's true, first-hand info also. I spent weeks farming various enemies and bosses to get item drops to sell for extra gold and that's how I got my information in the first place. Inserting false information? No. Copying from other sites? No. Every single edit I've done on here so far was to help others and was the result of me farming for hours, gathering the data. Time that I didn't have to spend doing but did just so someone else could have it a little easier. Lastly, I've never deleted any info that was correct. I'll admit that I had moved a couple pages around (like the Judicial Footwear?) by accidentally misreading the item name, but those were very few in number and very few and far between. I can deal with the 3-day ban if I have to, but one month?... :You did actually delete correct information a number of times, which is why I posted that addition to my first comment, and yes, most of your farming did look first-hand, even though you uploaded countless false gold values to pages no matter how many times I corrected them. HOWEVER, you added more pet abilities to pet pages than you could have possibly had from one pet (and some of the pets, you could have only had one), you amazingly nearly always had the exact abilities to completely fill in all of the pet pages you edited (which by random chance would have required you to have at least a dozen fully-trained versions of each of those pets over 20 times, and you uploaded exact copies of information (on newly created pages and pet pages) and images from other sites (which you uploaded at the same time as the pages you were putting copied information on!). The images led to a complaint about your copyright infringement. These things alone are what led to the length of the ban; copyright infringement and blatant copying of information from second-hand or third-hand sources directly violate site policy and are taken seriously. Given that you are going to blatantly lie about your copying, even though it is obvious, and completely deny other things I found after spending hours looking through your edits shows me that it is pointless. You are banned from the site.ErinEmeraldflame 08:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC)